


Je t'aime

by Alkow



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkow/pseuds/Alkow
Summary: Hamilton’s girlfriend stops by his office one afternoon, hoping to distract him.
Kudos: 1





	Je t'aime

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of all French words/sayings at the end of the story.

Being able to simply watch Douglas, to take him in, was such a rarity. She leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest, a soft smile playing on her lips. Whatever he was reading couldn’t have been that thrilling, but he was engrossed enough not to have noticed her presence just yet. His suit jacket had been discarded, tossed haphazardly over the back of one of the leather chairs. The sleeves of his white button-down had been rolled up to his elbows, and a glass of bourbon sat within reach of his right hand. A small part of her didn’t want to disturb him, but she hadn’t come to his office just to gaze at him from the doorway. She pushed off the doorframe and took a step into the room. “Excuse me, Mister Mayor?”

Douglas’ eyes snapped up from the stack of papers at the sound of her voice. As a grin spread across his face, he slowly lifted his head. “What can I do for you, miss?”

Reaching behind her, she shut the office doors before sauntering toward his desk. “Well, you see, I went to my boyfriend’s office to visit him, but he was just so focused on his work, some boring report or other.” She waved a hand in a dismissive fashion. “I was hoping maybe you could use your...mayoral influence to get him to take a little break, shift his attention to something more...enticing?”

“Hmm.” Douglas rose from his chair and came around to the front of his desk, sitting on the edge. He let his gaze slowly travel over her, tongue peeking out to wet his bottom lip as he eyed her appreciatively. “I suppose I could do that for a woman as beautiful as yourself.”

With more of a swing in her hips than was necessary, she sashayed the remainder of the way to him, coming to stand between his legs. Batting her eyelashes, she brought her hands up to rest against his chest. “I would truly appreciate that. How can I ever thank you?”

The mayor wrapped his arms around her waist. “You could kiss me.”

Without hesitation, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was slow, delicate and delicious, yet hinting at the desire they both already felt rising between them. Her hands stroked down his broad chest, drawing a soft moan from Hamilton. 

Breaking the kiss after a short while, she leaned back into the circle of his arms. “Hi, baby.”

“Hi yourself, you gorgeous thing. What brings you by?”

“My last meeting this afternoon got cancelled, so I thought why not drop by and see if I could distract my man from his work?” 

Douglas smirked. “You’re doin’ a good job, so far.”

She pulled a face of frustration at his statement, brow furrowed and lips pursed. “Just good? I should be far better at distracting you by now. I’ve certainly had enough practice.” 

This time, the mayor laughed. “You really have, honey. C’mon, show me whatcha got.”

With a wink and a devilish smirk, she practically launched herself at him, lips colliding with his in a bruising kiss. Her hands trailed down his abdomen and settled on his thighs as her tongue demanded entry into his mouth. When his lips parted, she wasted no time in deepening the kiss. 

Douglas’ hands grabbed greedily at her ass, pulling her as close as possible. When they parted for breath, his lips began a hot, torturous trail down her neck. The cut of her dress gave him ample access to her neck, collarbone, and chest, and Hamilton took full advantage.

Eyes closed, her head tilted back in bliss. “Douglas…” She moaned his name breathily as her nails dug into his trouser-covered skin. He knew just how to get her riled up.

Returning his lips to hers, he slid one hand all the way up her back and neck, letting his fingers tangle in her auburn locks. She groaned into the kiss, her own hands lifting to cradle his face. This time, it was Douglas who broke the kiss, breathing raggedly. His eyes raked over her, taking in her swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and heaving chest. Her gaze was dark with lust, no doubt mirroring his own. 

“My god, you look so sexy right now. Sinful and delicious and very tempting.” The hand that had been in her hair lightly stroked down her neck, causing her to shiver. He leaned his head toward hers, lips coming within a breath of her own, before whispering, “ _J’ai envie de toi._ ”

Her mouth fell open in a whimper. Douglas had discovered early on in their relationship that hearing him speak French was a major turn-on for her, and so he took full advantage of any chance he got, especially during their more intimate moments. “Douglas Hamilton, don’t you dare.”

“Don’t what, sweetheart? _Parle français? Mais je pensais que tu aimais quand j'ai fait ça._ ”

She pouted slightly, her eyes silently pleading with him. “Baby, you know what that does to me.”

“ _Oui, je sais._ ” He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. “And I love watching you come undone because of it. _Tu es très belle, ma chérie, et je t’aime._ ”

Her gaze softened at those words. Though she didn’t speak French herself, she had learned certain phrases that Douglas would say to her often. “I love you too, Douglas. More than I can possibly say.”

But the mayor wasn’t done with his teasing. No, they were going to finish what they had started. He brought his hands to her waist and started to slowly inch the fabric of her dress up. “ _Tu m'excites, je suis accro à toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Juste ici, maintenant._ ”

His girlfriend’s eyes widened in shock. “Maintenant” was one of the words she understood. “Now? Here? In your office?”

Douglas nodded. “I can’t wait. I have to have you.” 

She bit her lip. Making love in his office was risky, dangerous...exciting. Her heart felt as though it was about the beat right out of her chest. Though she felt a bit nervous, the idea of letting the mayor of New Orleans have his way with her in his City Hall office aroused her more than anything. “Take me, Douglas.”

Hamilton didn’t have to be told twice. He stood and turned them around, the movement so unexpected that it caused his companion to brace herself on the desk behind her. He reached up under her dress and curled his fingers around the waistband of her lace underwear, tugging them down as far as he could; she finished the task by kicking them off over her high heels. Bunching her dress at her waist, he teased a thigh between hers, feeling the heat radiating from her body. He dropped one hand to her knee, inching it up the inside of her thigh. When his fingers reached their target, he slid them slowly over her wet folds, causing her to hiss.

“ _Tu mouilles pour moi. Bonne fille._ ” He pushed a finger into her heat, causing her to cry out. The sound alone was almost enough to make Douglas tumble over the edge right then and there. He practically purred at the feeling of her walls, wet and throbbing around him, as he began moving his finger in and out at a tantalizing pace. 

Her head fell back in ecstasy, the coil in the pit of her stomach already tight and close to snapping. She knew she wasn’t going to last long. “Douglas...oh god, yes! Just like that.” 

The mayor’s smirk was cocky and victorious all at once. He could feel just how close she was. Leaning over her, he began sucking the sensitive spot on her neck as he added a second finger. The noise that tore from her lips was one of the sexiest sounds he had ever heard. In response, his thumb came up to work small, quick circles around her clit.

“Fuck! Please, Douglas, please. I’m so close.” Douglas never could resist when she begged. Scraping his teeth over her neck, he twisted and crooked his fingers, hitting just the right spot and making her cum hard. She cried out his name as she tensed and spasmed around his fingers. He continued to thrust, riding out her orgasm, slowing when she began to come down from her high. When she felt his fingers leave her body, she let out a small gasp.

Douglas detached his lips from her neck and stood straight. “Look at me, baby,” he demanded. He watched as she slowly raised her head and blinked her eyes open. She was still panting slightly, her beautiful green eyes glazed over. The grin he wore was smug, self-satisfied. He took great pride in the way that he was able to please her. 

Still trembling, she reached out and pressed a hand against the obvious bulge in his trousers, eliciting a moan from him. With both hands, she took hold of his belt buckle, her manicured fingers making quick work of it before undoing both the button and zipper on his trousers. Holding his gaze, she eased them and his boxers over his hips. Douglas pushed them down farther, his throbbing cock finally springing free. She looked down, licking her lips at the sight of him, hard and ready. He was extremely well endowed, long and thick; she knew she was a lucky woman to have him as her lover. Her fingers lightly curled around him, thumb circling the swollen tip, mimicking his actions from earlier. 

Douglas screwed his eyes shut and hissed as she touched him. He wasn’t going to last very long at this rate. His hands shot out and took hold of her waist, lifting her to sit on the desk. He moved to stand between her thighs once more. Reaching down, he pulled her legs around his waist. “ _Tu es prêt pour moi, n'est-ce pas? Je veux te baiser._ ” 

There was no need for her to guess at what he was saying--the look on his face said it all. “Fuck me, Douglas.”

He grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge of the desk before sliding into her in one long, slow thrust. They groaned in tandem at the feeling of him finally inside of her. She reached her arms out behind her and leaned back on her hands, changing the angle slightly and drawing a growl from Hamilton’s throat. He pressed himself forward, gripping the edge of the desk for leverage. 

Her hips pushing forward was all the encouragement Douglas needed to begin thrusting. The pace he set was fast, his strokes hard and unforgiving. “You feel so fucking good, baby. _Si serré et mouillé._ ” In this position, he was able to dip his head and lavish the exposed swell of her breasts with attention, kissing and sucking at the supple flesh. The noises she made were music to his ears, and spurred him on. “Gonna make you cum again, make you scream my name.”

“Yes...yes! Fuck, Douglas!” She tightened her legs around him, stilettos digging into his backside. “My god...harder, faster.” 

He quickened his pace, driving even deeper into her. One hand moved to grab her hip, fingers digging into her skin; they both knew she would have bruises later, reminders of their vigorous office activities. Douglas felt like he had lost the ability to think straight; the words tumbling from his mouth mostly swears. He was on the edge, desperate to cum, but not until she did. 

The hand on her hip dipped between their bodies, thumb once again finding her clit. She was sensitive, and so the slide of his thumb over her had her crying out in desperation and need. “Douglas, please...please…make me cum.”

“ _Jouis pour moi._ ” His words and just a few more thrusts, his hips slamming against hers, was all it took for her to come undone. His name tore from her lips in a mixture of scream and moan. That was all Douglas needed to follow her over the edge, the shout of her name muffled against her cleavage. His hips moved erratically as he fucked through the blinding white heat of his own release. 

Moments later, when their breathing slowed and their heads cleared, she carefully pushed herself back up. When Douglas, too, had righted himself, she wrapped her still shaky arms around his neck. “That was beyond incredible.”

With a soft chuckle, Douglas grinned. “I’d say it was mind-blowin’.” He dipped his head and kissed her gently. “You are somethin’ else, darlin’.”

“So are you, Mister Mayor. And Douglas?”

“Yeah, baby?”

She slid her hands around to cup his cheeks, gazing at him adoringly. “ _Je t’aime._ ” 

Smiling with pride, he kissed her again. “I love you too, baby.”

* * *

**_French to English translations:_ **

**J’ai envie de toi.** \- I want you.

**Parle français? Mais je pensais que tu aimais quand j'ai fait ça.** \- Speak French? But I thought you liked it when I did that?

**Oui, je sais.** \- Yes, I know. 

**Tu es très belle, ma chérie, et je t’aime.** \- You are so beautiful, my darling, and I love you.

**Tu m'excites, je suis accro à toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Juste ici, maintenant.** \- You turn me on, I am addicted to you. I need you. Right here, right now.

**Tu mouilles pour moi. Bonne fille.** \- You're wet for me. Good girl.

**Tu es prêt pour moi, n'est-ce pas? Je veux te baiser.** \- You're ready for me, aren't you? I want to fuck you.

**Si serré et mouillé.** \- So tight and wet. 

**Jouis pour moi.** \- Come for me. 

**Je t’aime.** \- I love you.


End file.
